Butterfly Kisses
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: One shot! The Path of Supreme Conquest s challenge entry! Who says that butterflies only carries the symbol of death? KagomeXDoumeki


Okay Guys! This is my entry for _The Path of Supreme Conquest`s _challenge.. Im kinda hesitant about this since this is my FIRST challenge…

But I DO hope that you Lusters would like it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

**Inuyasha X xxxHolic**

**Kagome X Doumeki**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mou, Im late Im late Im late!" a certain miko yelled as she struggled to shove her _mitsugake* _inside her pack. Looking at the clock, a squeal escaped her lips when she saw how late she was for her job.

Without taking her _muneate* _off, nor taking the white haori and black hakama as well, she tossed her archery case over her shoulder and sprinted out of the room.

"Oomph!" Kagome drew her knees against her chest as she gripped her nose, whimpering all the time.

"Higurashi-sempai?" Recognizing the familiar voice of her _favorite _kouhai*, all of the blood settling inside of Kagome`s body sprinted up and settled on her head, mainly, her brain.

Standing clumsily, she flushed even more brightly when she saw him looking at her with that melting smirk on his face.

"D-Doumeki-san!" she exclaimed.

"Im sorry I didn't see you.. I was kinda hurrying a little since Yuko-san would flip if I don't go there in time. And an angry Yuko-san is NOT pleasant. Watanuki-kun will also worry if I arrive late, you kn-"

"Higurashi-sempai.." Kagome blushed another dozen shades of red when she finally caught up that she`s babbling.

Doumeki on the otherhand was really amused at the sight of his flustered Taicho. Its not everyday that he could see the normally strict and composed captain flustered like this.

He swear his Sempai is bipolar.

"I`ll walk you there."

"What?" Kagome asked, a little more than shock.

Doumeki picked Kagome`s fallen archery equipments before slinging it to his shoulders and then answered his shocked captain.

"I`ll walk you there Taicho."

Kagome, due to the lack of oxygen circulation inside her pretty head, did the most logical action.

She simply nodded.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was a silent walk between the two archers and Doumeki was getting bored. Looking at the shorter girl in his peripheral vision, an idea popped inside his head but his more rational side was more than hesitant…

…

…

…

He shrugged. Why not?

"Say, Taicho.." Doumeki began as they walked calmly towards the witch's shop.

"Hai Doumeki-san?" Kagome acknowledged.

"Call me Shizuka." And Doumeki was NOT dissapointed when color flodded Kagome`s cheeks.

"Wh-what?"

"You`re going deaf Sempai." And once more, Doumeki watched as even more color appeared.

"I-I mean why?" _'Dang it Kagome! Sesshomaru is far more handsome than him and you didn't even bat an eyelash! What`s the difference with him? Now stop BLUSHING YOU FOOL!' _Inner Kagome ranted.

"Nothing.. Should there be a reason for that?" He replied, faking indifference.

"Nothing.. Dou-" He grunted. "-Shi..zuka.."

Kagome should`ve fainted then and there.

"Then, I should call you Kagome right? Kagome-sempai?" Kagome`s heart richoted up to her throat and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"You`re awefully playful today.." she rhetorically asked.

"The situation calls for it."

She rose a brow at his answer.

"What do you me-" she halted when she saw a spirit butterfly with intricate designs landed on Doumeki`s right shoulder.

Without thinking, she stood on her toes and reached over to take the butterfly by its wings.

With his vision suddenly resticted by a smooth pale limb, he turned his face to his left to ask Kagome what`s wrong.

Kagome grinned when she succesfully caught the spirit in between her fingers but she didn't expect Doumeki to suddenly turn his face towards her direction.

Then everything went on like a blur

With their face unknowingly close to each other when Kagome leaned in, Doumeki wasn't able to halt his lips from colliding with Kagome`s.

"0 0"

"0/0" No one dared to move. Not even Kagome who didn't even felt the butterfly slipped between her fingers.

Out of the blue, Doumeki unknowingly smirked, an uncharateristically gleam of mischieveousness entering his eyes.

Instead of pulling away, he leaned in further with his arms migrating on the incredibly red miko`s waist.

He expected her to blush more but alas, Kagome had long ago reached her limit.

Doumeki blink when Kagome suddenly went limp in his arms, her soul flying out of her mouth with her eyes transforming into dizzying circles, her face aflamed with mighty red.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yuko-san?" Watanuki cautiously asked when he saw the dimensional witch grinning with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"Yes?" Yuko replied.

Watanuki walked nearer and looked in confusion when he saw a beautifull butterfly on Yuko`s slender finger.

"What are you doing? To be precise, what`s the butterfly for?"

Yuko smiled mysteriously, her red eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"Watanuki, do you know that butterflies were not a symbol of death like many people think it is?" She stated while letting the butterfly vanished into thin air.

"They are also carriers of the _Red String of Fate.."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mitsugake- the glove that archers used

Mutenae- the chest like armor the female archers wore

Haori- upper kimono (gi)

Hakama- lower kimono (pants)

Kouhai- juniors

Sempai- seniors

Taicho- captain

Prompt: Butterflies and Blushes..

Did you liked it?

I don't know if Im going to make a sequel…

Meh.

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


End file.
